uchiha
by dark angel sakura uchiha
Summary: its about an out cast girl who lost everything but still travels. yes there is a few Lemons in it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the girl and a guy Chapter one: the girl and a guy

Long ago there was a girl name San "Sakura" Uchiha but also know as Sakura. She lived in a small village near a waterfall. She was a shy little girl. She loved going around seeing new people, but no one talked to her. Some people knew about it. It was a demon that was sealed inside her. She knew because she was good at hearing what was going around the village. The demon was a wolf demon name Rin. The old leader who is her father sealed her inside his' daughter to punish her for not destroying a nearby village and his daughter of not listening to him. After his death his wife killed herself and San became alone. Now after a year gone by she is almost fourteen and she lost her mom and dad about a year. They died on her birthday September 22. She lives in a small hut not that far from the village. After the death of her parents she walks through the village then goes to the hut.

On one day I went to the village to get a scroll from the hidden storehouse under the main house of the village. My sister was now the leader of the village and watched over me. On that day I was walking through the village reading a scroll and hit right into a guy walking the other way. We hit into each other and I fell and the scroll flew to his feet. "Ouch" I said, "sorry I was not watching where I was going" "its ok, by the way who are you?" he asked. "I am San and who are you?" I said. But by the time I looked up he was gone. I went to a scroll store and bought scrolls and left the village. No one knew I left the village not even my sister who controlled the village. I was sad and lonely so I left. I never returned to the village after that day. I was walking with my pet wolf San who I use her name so no one will know my real name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the village

**Chapter two: the village**

When I was walking near the leaf village it was destroyed. I kept walking and put a long cloak with a straw hat so one will notice me because I have been to the leaf village when I was younger but now I am fourteen. When I was walking I took off my straw hat and put my hood over my head. When I entered the village I saw two men walking down and one had a huge sword on his back so I hid so they don't see me. I watched them and follow them where they were going. When they went into a hotel I kept following and hiding. I saw a fight and when the fight was over and the two guys left I jumped out of the hole that one of the men made with black fire. I dint know who they were or why they were in the village. So I kept following.When they stop by a river I just watched all the moves and what they said. When I blinked one of the men was gone. I looked around where I was hiding and I dint see him. I looked back and he was just above my hiding place. I was scared so I changed into a fox and san was right next to me. I looked up at the guy and saw into his eyes. Then he left to his teammate and I kept watching. When they started to leave I changed back into my normal form and followed. They stop again and the one man who made the hole in the wall said, "Come out of there now! I know you are following us. Come out from there now!" I was shaking because I dint know what to do. So I came out with my hood over my eyes and the cloak over me. One of the men came to me and I step back. "Why are you following us?" I said nothing. Then he said it again and step closer and I step back again and did not answer. When he vanished and he was behind me. I was still then reached into my pocket to grab my smoke bombs and he grab my arm. I was still scared so I said, "let go of me." He dint let go so with my other arm I grab a knife out of my pocket and made a big gash on his arm and he still dint let go. I thought he was going to break my arm so I bit him like a rabid wolf then he let my arm go and I ran with San on my back. When I got as far as I can I sat down and San sat next to me. Then I heard something from behind me so I changed into a wolf and started to play with San. When they leave I went to a near by pound and changed back into my human form.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: the kidnapping

**Chapter three: the kidnapping**

I had mud and sweat on my face and cuts and my arm where the guy grab me was red. So when I got into the thick part of the forest I got undressed but all I had on was a light white shirt and shorts and went into the pound and was trying to clean myself off. Then I looked around to see if anyone was there and kept cleaning. Then I heard a noise from behind me. I looked around and went for my other clothing as quiet as I can and when I got to my stuff someone or thing knocked me out. I dint move. When I was knocked out the two men I was following who knocked me out was going into my stuff. I dint know what was going on and all I had on me was my dagger and a white shirt and black shorts. The only things inside my bag was some clothing, knifes, old headbands, my wallet, scrolls, and some first aid items. When I was knocked out they went into my pocks to see if I had anything was on me. When they were done looking the put my stuff back and grab all my stuff and then the one without the sword picked me up and looked at me and noticed I looked like the person he bumped into a year ago. I was still knocked out and he picked me up and put me on his back to a place I dint know. When the guy had me on his back I woke up a little. He looked at me and then into my eyes and I fell asleep. When I woke again I was in a hidden cave with a big black with red clouds robe over me. I looked around and saw the two men I was following. I was thinking to myself "how did I get here? Who are those two men? What happen? And where is my stuff?" my head was hot and my cheeks were red and warm. In a low voice I said, "where am I?" they dint answer. I tried to get up then fell back. The guy had his sword against a wall and they both had their straw hats off and one had his robe off. I got up slowly and wrap the robe around me I was only in a wet white shirt and black shorts. I walked up to the guy who had his robe off. I dint like the other guy because he had gills and sharp teeth. And the other one had black hair and fishnets over his body. He looked like someone I saw before. "Who are you and where am I?" he dint answer so I grab his arm and spin him around and looked at him. I gasped and step back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: the kidnappers reviled

**Chapter four: the kidnappers reviled**

"You...you are…Ita-Itachi Uch-Uchiha." I was shaking and fell on my butt. Itachi just looked at me and came close to me. I went all the way to the wall and sat there scared. He tried to grab my hand and I smacked his hand away. San was still sleeping and I dint have any of my weapons. I looked around and where I saw my bag then stop because the fish guy had it. I looked behind me and Itachi was there. I yelled, "What do you want with me?" they dint answer. I woke up san and told her to get me bag. She changed from her little form to her big form and charged at the shark looking one and grab my bag and he grab his sword and hit San. She was bleeding and I ran to her and she changed into her little form and I put on my bag. I grab a knife from my bag and looked to both of them. San was bleeding bad so I ran to the far wall and grab some bandages from my bag and wrap San's back legs and put my knife away and san into my bag. "Why did you hurt San?" I ran to Itachi and he kicked me in my lower stomach. I was holding my stomach and looking at them. "Want me to cut off her arms and lags?" the fish guy said. "No." Itachi said. He looked at me and then I was knocked out again. Itachi picked me up and put me on a rock that was higher then the floor. I open my eyes again and there were nine people around me. I jumped and looked around me. "What are you doing? Why am I here? What do you want with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: the group

**Chapter five: the group**

One step out and said, "she will be a good member don't you think?" ever one said yes. Another one said, "So now we have a girl in our group." He had an evil grin on his face. "Itachi!" Itachi looked at the person. "She will be with you from now on got it." Itachi bowed and said "yes". Seven of the people vanished and only Itachi and the fish guy were only left. "What is going on tell me now. " Itachi looked at me and said, "Welcome to the Akatsuki what is your name?" I was still shaking because all I had on was my wet white shirt and my short black shorts. "Sa-Sakura" I was scared and cold. "Well Sakura you are part of the Akatsuki now and put on some clothing those clothing are wet." I jumped back and looked at them. "You heard Itachi change little girl!" I was scared and cold and I still looked at then the shark looking one took his sword and it almost hit me and it tore my shirt. I was scared so I said, "Why did you do that? And if I change you two look away and get away from my fish face!" he had his sword ready and was about to hit me when he stop. Itachi was giving him a weird look and they went to the open of the cave then Itachi said, "you have five mins to change and if you are not changed I will change your clothing for you." I jumped back and covered my body and there was a big scare across my stomach and I looked at Itachi. "You wont touch me and tell your fish friend to don't mess with me." Blood was gushing out from the scar. "You now have three." I grab a bandage wrap out of my bag that can cover the scar on my stomach, and put my bag next to me and wrap it around my stomach to stop the blood. I looked at them and then yelled "Don't watch got it!" They dint look. I took off my rip white shirt and grab my red shirt and cloak out of my bag. I put the cloak around me and took off my rip shorts and put on a dry pair and was looking for my weapons to put on but they were gone. I turned around and saw that they came in and were behind me. "You pervs what did I say. I told you to not look! And where are my weapons" my face was red and Itachi looked at me. "I told you, you had three mins. And we have your weapons." I was mad and red faced. "We dint see anything." "Get away from me." He reached for me again and I smacked his hand again. Itachi grab my arm and would not let go of me. I tried to bite him again as hard as I can and he dint flinch or let go. I let him go and looked at them. "Let me go." "No" "why?" "I told you that now you are part of Akatsuki and you can't leave here." I jumped again and I was scared. He saw my headbands. "Where did you get these from?" Itachi said. "I earned them then left." "Hmm" Itachi grabs my bag from me and opened it and grabs my old Uchiha mark from my bag. "Where did you get this from?" "It's mine and you cant have it!" "Are you a Uchiha?" "I don't have to tell you." He grabs my arm and made me look into his eyes. "I don't have to tell you!" he let me go again and put my bag on the floor next to me. "Where is San?" he gave me a weird look. "My wolf where is she!" He pointed to a curled up thing in the corner. I ran to her and grab her and hold her close. "What do you want with us?" I said. "I told you, you are part of the Akatsuki." "Why did you knock me out?" I said back to Itachi. They looked at me and I looked back at them. They answered back "why were you following us?" "I asked you first!" I was scared still and they looked at me. Itachi looked at me then turned around behind him and grab something from behind him


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: evil has two faces

**Chapter six: evil has two faces**

He handed me a long cloak and other items. I gave him a weird look. "You have to put these on." Itachi said. "No. I will not wear those I will wear these got it Itachi." Itachi grabs my arm and looked deep into my eyes and slaps my face. "I'm still not wearing these." He grabs the clothing and rips off my red shirt and put the fishnets on me. Then he took off my black shorts and but on Akatsuki pants and put Akatsuki shoes on me and then put the cloak on me. I ran to the deep part of the woods with my bag and clothing and changed back into my red shirt and black shorts and put my cloak back on and throw the other clothing into the woods. I ran to a cave and hid. I was thinking to myself "What did they do to me when I was knocked out? "Why did he make me change into those clothing?" When Itachi and fish boy were looking for me they found the Akatsuki clothing in the woods. I was starting to cry in the hidden cave and curled up. I was in pain and scared. When they reached the cave I was hiding in they came close to me. I was sleeping and fish boy had his sword. He was going to cut off my arms and legs but Itachi stop him. They tied my arms and legs and Itachi carried me to the hidden cave. When I woke up I was tied up and had the Akatsuki clothing on again and I saw ashes near and a small fire. And all I saw was my cloak and my bag. They untied me and put the Akatsuki robe on me. I grab my bag and my cloak and I put my cloak on and told them I will be right back and I went to my home village. I went to a clothing store and saw that they followed me. I went into the restroom and changed my form and was looking for the outfit that they burned. I grab some of the same out fits and a few dresses and pay for them then I ran out to where my old hut was and grab my old pictures and put some of my clothing into my bag and ran into the woods. Then I put my old cloak in my bag and I was wearing the Akatsuki outfit. I was sad so under the Akatsuki outfit was my normal outfit. I went back to the hide out and saw they were gone. I knew they were following me. When I was in there I sat down and then I saw they back. "Why were you following me?" "What do you mean we were not following you and where did you go?" Itachi said. "I don't have to tell you anything." I said. They dint say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: returning home

**Chapter seven: returning home**

After that happen we went to my old village but I dint say anything. When they saw my old hut they went in. Itachi said, "who lives or lived here?" they looked at me. "I don't know I never been here." I lied I could not say that it was my old hut so they went in. "we are looking for a girl who has a demon in her." I was scared now because it was me who they were looking for. I followed them and then they went to the main building. I was scared that my sister would get hurt. I put my old cloak on and they looked at me. "I had to its what I heard is that you had to wear a black cloak." They just gave me a weird look. They went into the main building and open the door where my sister was. "Is that her Itachi?" Itachi looked at my sister and he walked up to her and I walked up to my sister. I looked into her eyes. She gasped. I put my finger to my lips to show her to not say a word. Then when I walked to her and when fish boy grab his sword I was right next to her. When he was about to hit her I used my knife to block the sword. "What are you doing helping her?" I was scared so I just stood there. When he tried to hit her again I took the hit. "What are you doing little girl?" "Don't hurt my sister…" I covered my mouth and they just looked at me. "So you were here and lived here." I was scared that they were going to hurt my sister and me. "Where is the demon girl?" I turned around looked at my sister. "Hm." So you are the demon girl Sakura." I was still there "if I go with you, you cant touch my sister or this village!" they turned there heads "Ok." Bye sis and sorry I dint tell you I was leaving so now bye my sister." Tears started to fall down my face and then I go hit in my back and was knocked out. Itachi picked me up and carried me out. I still had tears falling from my eyes. My sister was on her knees and crying. When I was leaving, a little paper fell form my pocket and my sister grab them. When my sister read it she was crying because it said, "sorry sis I had to leave I was sad and I wanted to be on my own for a while. If you go into my hut there is a wolf for you and my smell so if you want to track me. I will be ok because san is with me. I love you sis. And sorry." It was signed San "Sakura" Uchiha. She dint look for me she kept crying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: punishment

**Chapter eight: punishment**

While that was happening I was still out and Itachi was still carrying me back to an old hidden house in the woods. I woke up and was scared all nine were around me and I could not move. I was scared and I said, "what are you going to do with me?" they looked at me and then at each other. One came out. And said, "you might be killed or you will have to work with this group and listen to what we said." I was scared and I tried to back up but I could not. The Akatsuki robe and out fit was off of me and my normal clothing was on. "I will work for you ok." The one who told me I might die came up to me and I noticed it was a girl. "Yo-you are a g…." she covered my mouth and whispered, "don't tell them I'm a girl and only the leader knows I'm a girl. "I whispered back, "Ok." "She will stay alive and be with Itachi." "Ok." The leader said. I sighed. I was glad I dint have to die. I found out that she knew that I was the demon and on my stomach was a mark that showed I had the demon. I was sad because I could not stop by my sister and say hi because I was part of the Akatsuki. Before seven of the people left the leader said that I have to wear the robe and outfit and listen to the other two guys got it." I said "yes" but I could still not move. When they left what ever was pining me down was gone. They handed my clothing to me and went to another room. I took off my normal clothing and put on the Akatsuki outfit. Then I grab a black dress and some red cloth and cut it in the shape of clouds and sowed them onto the dress and some of my other black clothing so I can wear them. When they came in they saw me sewing red clouds on to the black clothing. "What are you doing?" "I made it so I don't only have to wear those clothing and now I can wear these clothing too." "Ok." I walked over to the shark-looking guy and put my hand on the guy's head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: death

**Chapter nine: death**

I looked into his eyes and he fell. Itachi dint move or anything. I took my knife and hit fish-boy in the heart. Itachi walked up to me and looked at me and there was blood on my face. "I had to kill him he tried to kill my sister and me." All Itachi did was look at me. Then he looked at the guy on the floor. I took the body and put into the river so he can stay in the water. Itachi walked next to me and slap my face again. "That is not a good thing to kill a member of Akatsuki." I was slap so hard that my cheek had a hand mark on it. "I had to he tried to kill my sister and me and he dint even like being you're your teammate its in his eyes and he kept trying to kill me." He dint say anything. "Sorry." He still dint say anything. I went pass him and put my stuff into my bag and try to leave but he was at the door. "You still can't leave Sakura." He gave me my weapons back and I put it into my bag and put my dagger around my neck. I went into a room and changed into my red shirt and black shorts and put the Akatsuki robe on. I walked out of the room and looked at Itachi. Itachi gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. After that the other members came and asked what happen to him. I was going to say that I killed him but Itachi step in and said he died from a fight. They trusted him and I made a member of Itachi's team. He had all was protected me and I will all was protect him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: the fighter and the healer

**Chapter ten: the fighter and the healer**

When he was in a big fight he had a hole in him and blood was coming out. When he came to me he was hurting so I went to him and he took off his Akatsuki robe and I saw the hole. I went in my bag and grab a wrap bandage and cleaning the cut and other medical items. I walked to him and looked at the hole I put some of the cleaning items on the outside of the hole and wrap the bandage around his stomach and gave him a needle with something that will make the pain go away. He tried to hide the pain. I made hands signs and my hands start to glow. Then I started to seal the hole. You could see the blood throw the wrap. When I started to heal him his eyes closed and pain was going throw him. I still had some pain from some thing else. If the wrap was off you could see the hole closing. I slip a pill into his mouth to help heal him from the inside. Then I started to heal the out side by sending some of my blood into him. He kept feel the pain. I told him its ok and he should calm down. He kept still when I was healing from the outside. When I was still healing him he became weak so I finished quickly so the pain would go away. When I was finished he had a scare on his stomach from the healing. When he was fully healed I was weak from healing and from some thing that happen before. He fell asleep and I was wrapping the scare that was bleeding. When he was sleeping I was unwrapping the old bandage wrap off and I grab a new clean one. I unwrap the old one and blood keeps coming out off the scar. I cleaned up the blood and rewrap the big scare tight so it could heal. I lay my back on a tree and put my entire medical items into my bag. When I looked at Itachi I smiles I grabbed some of my clothing and made it into a pillow for him. Then I put the Akatsuki robe over him and washed the blood off my hands. When I finished washing off the blood from my hands and went into the woods and changed my outfit. When I changed I rolled my bloody clothing up and went to a river to wash the blood out of them. When I got most of the blood out of the clothing and I went back to Itachi and grab water from a clean water area and had a bottle for when he wakes up. When I looked at him he was starting to look like he had a fever. I put a wet cloth over his forehead to bring down the fever. After a while he woke up and saw I was sleeping under a tree. When he saw me he put my robe around me and kissed my forehead. Then he put his back on a tree and he put my head his lap. I woke up and he had his hand on my head. I fell back asleep and since then we have been brother and sister. He made me feel safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: hidden love Chapter eleven: hidden love

After a few mounts had passed, Itachi started to fall in love with me. I dint know about it and he started to act weird around me.

One day when we were out by an old river he did something I never thought. I was sitting by a river and he looked into my eyes and smiles. I thought he was just being nice. When he was near my face and smiled. Then he closed his eyes and landed his lips on my lips and ran away to behind a tree. I touched my lips and looked at him. He smiled and came back near me. Then he kissed me again. For some reason I could not move my body and it dint want to react to anything I tried to tell it to do. Then my mouth opened and he put his lips to mine and he kissed me deeply. I dint know what to do. He went close to me and cuddles close to me. I put my head on a tree and relaxed. Then out of nowhere he asked me if I was ready. I was scared and nervous. I dint know what he meant but for some reason I said yes. Then he started to kiss me deeply. Then he tried to unzip my shirt and he said, "Is this too fast?" I said, "yes." He kept kissing me then he asked "are you ready?" I said, "yes." But I dint know what he meant. Then he un-button my Akatsuki robe and showed my normal clothing. Then he un-zip my shirt and it showed my fishnet top and started to kiss my chest. Then he lifts my fishnet top and started to keep kissing my chest. I was blushing red. Then he moved down and kept kissing my chest. Then he started to rub my back and side and I was smiling a little. He started to rub below my hips. I was blushing and scared. He knew I was scared and I was younger then him. So he rub harder and said, "Are you ready to lost "it"?" now I was scared and nervous and I dint like pain so I told him, "I don't know. But I trust you and I don't like pain." Then he kissed my lips and said, "its ok and it will hurt. And I am sorry if it does hurt and I will try not to make it hurt to much." Then I was very scared I hated pain. I dint know what to do or say. I was scared and jumpy and it was dark and it was a little cold and we were outside. Then he pulled down my black shorts and I was blushing and under us was my Akatsuki robe. Then he pulled down his Akatsuki pants and I was scared and nervous even more because I never done it before. He gave me a big hug and told me to calm down and to relax everything will be ok. He put it inside me slowly so it wont hurt and my eyes had tears falling down my face. I tried to hide my pain but it hurt so badly I screamed lowly in pain and he wiped the tears out of my eyes. He said it was ok and holds me close to him. He made it goes in deeper and I still cry. Then he went in as far as he can and I was still in pain more. Then blood started to come out of my body and I was still in pain and tears still fell down my cheeks. The pain I could not control I could not move or even stand the pain. The tears where flowing downs my face and fast and the pain would not stop. He looked at me and kissed me saying, "its almost over, the come is going inside you." I was still crying the pain was too strong and I was scared because I was in pain and what he said scared me. He looked into my eyes and put his pants back on. I fainted a little I felt weak.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: pain and love Chapter twelve: pain and love

He handed me my clothing and I tried to get dressed. The pain dints go away and when I was trying to put my shorts and every thing else back on the pain was worse. So I put a dress on so the pain would stop but it dint. After we got dressed he said, "I hope you don't have a baby and if you do you will be a good mother and I am sorry if you were in any pain." I think he was joking about the mother part but I don't know. Then I fell asleep from the stress and pain and because it was late. The next day I woke up and there were bloodstains on my Akatsuki robe and some on the grass. We fell asleep outside all night and I was shaking a lot because it was cold and the pain would not go away. He asked me if I was ok and did I sleep well and did I like any part of it. But I could not say anything because of the pain. He tried to touch my arm and I jumped. Every time he tried to touch me I jumped. He asked me what is wrong. I said I'm in pain and it won't go away and it hurts badly. I was crying and the tears would not stop. I curled up into a little ball because of the pain. He took a sharp needle filled with a something that would stop the pain and put it into my back gently and I closed my eyes and tears were going down my face. He rubs my side and said it was ok and he is sorry to make me feel pain. I was still jumping and the pain kept going all over me. He took his robe and put it over my body because I was shaking. He kissed me on the forehead and pushed my hair back out of my eyes. He said he was sorry and he doesn't want to cause me pain. I was still crying and curled up. I wanted the pain to stop. The truth was that the only part that I liked was the kissing and the hugging but I dint like the other part. He said I will be ok and I should just lay my head on him. I could not stop shaking. He kissed me on the lips and kept saying everything will be ok and he hold me close and I felt safe. I dint want him to go or let go of me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on him and he kept rubbing my side and patting the side on my head. I was safe and no one could hurt me with Itachi with me. I smiled in my sleep knowing he is protecting me. We stayed together a few months then I left the village for ever and we stayed brother and sister.


End file.
